


Candy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Valentines [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, constructi-cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Scavenger finds Long Haul a gift.





	Candy

“Hi, Long Haul. Are you busy?” Scavenger stepped into his room without waiting for the other mech’s answer and climbed up onto the bed next him. 

Long Haul glanced away from his literature file with a soft sigh and lifted an arm in invitation for the smaller mech to snuggle up against his side. “Not really. Just reading til Scrapper wants me to cart off all that junk from the demolition site.”

Scavenger took the invitation without hesitation and cuddled up against Long Haul with a happy squeak. “Good. I can share what I found with you, then.”

The larger mech forced himself not to sigh again. If Scavenger was in a sharing mood, he wouldn’t get anymore reading done until he was either in recharge or Scrapper called them to go to work. But none of the others were around except Hook, and their medic never indulged Scav when he was excited about something. 

“Yeah, okay.” He set the data pad down. “What did you find?”

“This!” Scavenger reached into his subspace and pulled out a square container. He passed it up to Long Haul with an excited wiggle. “It was in the back of an old store, but it was still sealed and look how pretty the box is!”

It wasn’t a box really, more of a square can with a removable lid, but it was painted with an attractive geometric pattern and had a faded label from an old candy company that he remembered going out of business just after the war started. And Scavenger was right, the seal was intact. As long as the candy hadn’t been made with an energon base, it should still be good--even this many vorns later. “Wow, great find, Scav. Hope they taste good.”

“I got them for you, silly.” Scavenger tucked his head down against Long Haul’s chest and nuzzled gently. “I wanted to find you something nice, cause yesterday was such a bad day.”

“Aw, Scav.” Long Haul wrapped his arm around the other Constructicon and squeezed him gently. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know. I hope you like it.” 

The warm flutter in his spark told him that he would love whatever candy was in the can, even if he had to lie about it. Scavenger had gone way too far out of his way for the gift.

And if it ended up being spoiled energon, then he’d just make sure to find something useful to do with the empty can. 

“Thanks. I think I will.”

“Good.” Scavenger sighed again and then dropped abruptly into recharge. That made Long Haul wonder just how far his teammate had gone while he was searching for his gift, and he resolved to do something just as nice for the other mech.

Just as soon as he had his arm back.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
